breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk (episode)
|next = |synopsis = A restless Jimmy embarks on a new endeavor while Mike burns bridges; Kim pursues her bliss; Nacho tries to survive a turf war. |viewers = (live / total) 1.53m / 3.52m |gallery = Talk }} "Talk" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Better Call Saul and the thirty-fourth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser The episode opens in a flashback to the 1970s, as a young boy watches his father pour cement in his driveway. The father allows the boy to sign his name in the wet cement, revealing them to be Mike and his son Matt, respectively. The scene abruptly cuts to Mike at Stacey's support group, which has apparently been stunned into silence. He coldly states, "You wanted me to talk. I talked." Act I At night, a car drives to a dilapidated motel, and a man, Diego, steps out with a suitcase. Diego walks through the motel, which serves as a compound for the Espinosas, a competing drug gang to the Salamancas. He is allowed into the gang's lair, where one of the Espinosas take a packet of drugs out of the suitcase. Diego returns to the car and tells Victor the delivery is done. In the morning, Jimmy gets a call from CC Mobile, a cell phone retailer, and is offered a job as a shift supervisor for their location in uptown Albuquerque. Jimmy turns down the job, saying he's had a "change of plans." Later, while Jimmy is shaving, Kim gives him the contact information of a therapist and urges him to talk to someone, presumably about Chuck's death. Perturbed, Jimmy lies to Kim about taking the CC Mobile job. After she leaves, he calls them back to say he has reconsidered and will take the job. At the courthouse, Kim observes a pre-trial hearing and is asked by the judge, Benedict Munsinger, to visit him in his chambers. Munsinger gleans that Kim is trying to rediscover her love of the law, and tells her about a family that is suing a hospital over a botched childbirth that left the mother brain damaged. Kim realizes that he is describing the plot from The Verdict. Munsinger tells Kim that the cases he deals with every day are much less glamorous and career-altering than the ones seen in movies, and implies he will put her to work for the public defender if he finds her "trolling in his court" again. Taking the judge at his word, Kim defiantly returns to the courtroom and continues watching hearings. Act II At Loyola's, Mike is solving newspaper crosswords. Anita steps in and approaches his booth. During their conversation, she asks him to befriend another member of the support group, Henry DeVore, who claims to have a dead wife named Judy. Mike says that Henry is making up Judy, pointing to a discrepancy in his story about their purported first kiss at Wrigley Field. When Anita expresses disbelief, Mike advises to her to look for Henry to give a tell -- rubbing his wrists -- when he talks about Judy at the next group meeting. The two agree to a ten dollar bet on whether he does so. Jimmy begins his job at CC Mobile, but quickly becomes bored when no customers show up. He takes a call from his new boss, Robbie, and asks to be transferred to a store with better foot traffic, only to be told that all of the company's other positions have been occupied. With nothing else left to do, Jimmy begins throwing a rubber ball against the storefront window to pass the time. Meanwhile, Nacho and the Cousins watch a silver Firebird -- the type of car Nacho "described" as having ambushed him and Arturo -- pull into the Espinosa compound. Nacho wants to use a couple of Salamanca crews for a night assault, but the Cousins choose to act immediately. He watches as they kill the guards and enter the compound with guns drawn. A massive offscreen gunfight erupts, and reinforcements for the Espinosas arrive. Nacho, still injured from being shot by Victor, reluctantly joins the gunfight and kills one of the Espinosas. Inside the compound, he finds that the Cousins have slaughtered almost everyone there. Nacho prepares to rescue Leonel from a couple of gunmen who have pinned him down, but Marco appears and kills them instead, taking a bullet to the left shoulder. Leonel retrieves the packet of drugs -- delivered by Gus' men earlier to frame them for the "ambush" -- and the three leave the scene. BCS 404 09.png BCS 404 11.png BCS 404 10.png BCS 404 05.png Act III At an abandoned warehouse, Nacho informs Gus that the Espinosas have been wiped out and that the Cousins have gone south until the heat dies down. Nacho verbally surmises that Gus engineered the situation to his advantage, destroying the Espinosas with the expectation that the cartel will give him their territory. Gus simply tells Nacho to get some rest, as he has some work to do. At the group meeting, Stacey recounts her day with Kaylee, saying that she has realized that she has started going about her daily routines without constantly thinking of Matt. She expresses fear that this means she will forget details about Matt in life, which visibly affects Mike sitting next to her. Henry begins talking about Judy and rubs his wrists, just as Mike predicted. Eventually, Mike can no longer contain his anger and accuses Henry of lying about Judy, pointing to more inconsistencies in his stories and challenging him to show any official record that she ever existed. Instead of denying it, Henry leaves the meeting. Mike then turns his ire on the rest of the group, saying that all they're really doing is feeding on each other's misery. The scene ends with Mike saying his line from the teaser: "You wanted me to talk. I talked." Act IV Nacho's father Manuel arrives home to find his back door open. Inside, he finds a bandaged Nacho sitting in his living room. Manuel moves to call the hospital, but Nacho tells him it won't be safe if he does so. He asks his father if he can rest at the house for a while. The following day, Mike is performing another security check at a Madrigal warehouse when Stacey tries to contact him on his cell phone; he ignores the call. However, he is forced to take a call from Victor, who says that Gus wants to meet him that night. Jimmy leaves CC Mobile and drives to a construction business, where Ira is performing his legitimate job stocking vending machines. When Ira hands Jimmy the proceeds he collected from selling Mr. Neff's Hummel figurine, Jimmy is surprised to find out that the caper has yielded more returns than he expected. Ira invites Jimmy to approach him again when he finds another job, and tells him to contact him through Caldera with a new phone when he does, saying, "You never know who's listening." Struck by inspiration, Jimmy returns to CC Mobile and paints the message "IS THE MAN LISTENING? PRIVACY SOLD HERE" on the store windows. After dark, Mike drives to the Los Pollos Hermanos factory farm. Gus, flanked by Victor and Tyrus, confronts Mike with the knowledge that he was aware of Nacho's plot against Hector and did not act to stop him. Mike counters that he agreed to not kill Hector, but never agreed to keep others from doing so. He further realizes that Gus has actually summoned him because he has a new job, and asks Gus to state point blank what it is. Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-404-marco-moncada-gallery-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-404-mike-banks-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-404-nacho-mando-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-404-nacho-mando-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-404-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-404-nacho-mando-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-404-marco-moncada-gallery-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-404-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-404-nacho-mando-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-404-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg Trivia * The opening teaser is a callback to season 3, episode 6 where Stacey references Mike cementing the driveway and his son Matt signs his name. * Esmeralda is the first name Marie Schrader wanted for Holly White. * Anita is wearing a Cradock Marine Bank badge, a branch of which is later used by Dan Wachsberger to deposit hazard pay for the families of Mike's "nine guys" and Kaylee. * The guard at the courthouse mentioned Judge Papadoumian, the same judge Saul mentions to Hank and Steven Gomez whom Gomez refers to as "Ho Chi Minh" for her relatively lenient rulings on defendants * Jimmy throws a stress ball at CC Mobile in a similar way as (the "cooler king") does with a baseball in " ." The scene is also reminiscent of the earlier teaser for where Jimmy throws around decoration balls when he can't sleep Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin (credit only) * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut * Tamara Tunie as Anita * Franc Ross as Ira * Ethan Phillips as Benedict Munsinger * Marc Evan Jackson as Henry DeVore * Juan Carlos Cantu as Manuel Varga * Luis Moncada as Marco Salamanca * Daniel Moncada as Leonel Salamanca * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor * Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Debrianna Mansini as Fran * Stephen Michael Ayers as Group Leader * Mona Malec as Willa * David DeLaO as Diego * Eric Steinig as Nick * Fernando Fresquez as Robbie Finn * Nicholas Liam King as Matty * Jose Martinez as Dealer * Damacio Page as Gang Enforcer * Matt Socia as Foreman * Don Williams as Marty * Danielle Fisher Johnson as Clerk * Kenneth Ruthardt as Bailiff * Elizabeth Dwyer Sandlin as Prosecutor Eitzmann * Joey Folsom as Scott Blakey * Art Tedesco as Defense Attorney |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * TBA Filming Locations * CC Mobile, the store where Jimmy starts working, is shown on Google maps as an empty location. The hardware store is also non-existent on the street view, but the check cashing place at the end of the strip mall can be seen which helped to locate this building. 5805 Menaul Blvd NE, Albuquerque NM * The Salamanca shootout scene starts with a shot from behind the Westward Ho Motel, then shows a pickup truck that pulls up next to a white iron gate. 106 7th St SW, Albuquerque NM * The shootout scene continues with Nacho getting out of the car and going into the compound, which was filmed within the parking area of the Westward Ho Motel. 7500 Central Ave SW, Albuquerque NM Featured Music *'"Grazing In the Grass"' by The Ventures (during the flashback with Mike and Matt) *'"El Cucuy"' by Andy Gonzales Y Sus Amigos (a courier walks through an abandoned roadside motel to make a delivery) *'"Abran Paso (as heard on Cane)"' by K-Xilo & FDK (when the courrier enters the boss room to deliver the drugs bag) *'"Immune to Love"' by Lance Ghel and Len Gehl (playing in Loyola's during Anita and Mike's meeting) *'"Turn off the Fear"' by Carl Rutherford (Jimmy paints the windows of CC Mobile) Memorable Quotes .|Judge|Yes. Of course it is. Because movies are the only place where those once-in-a-lifetime cases exist. You know what I got coming up next? A janitor who threw his pee on his boss. The one after that, she stabbed her boyfriend over a grilled-cheese sandwish. This is the real world, Ms. Wexler, and you won't find any save-the-broken-lawyer cases in it. Don't think you're the first to try to rediscover their love of the law by trolling my court, you're not. The best thing you can do is stick to Mesa Verde. Make lots of money. Give some to charity. Having said that, we've got perpetual PD overload. So beware. Next time I see you lurking in my court, I'm gonna put you to work.|Kim|Understood.|attr=Benedict Munsinger to Kim about her presence in his court.}} Videos Better_Call_Saul_S04E04_Clip_%27Nacho_%26_Salamanca_Cousins%27_Rotten_Tomatoes_TV|The Cousins in action Category:Season 4 episodes (Better Call Saul)